


A Thousand Moments

by Pocket_Owl



Series: First Kiss [6]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: 100 Hours‚ 1000 moments, Around the World Tour, Bittersweet, Feelings, First Kiss, Just the Beginning, Kissing, Love Confession‚ Sorta, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Slash, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Owl/pseuds/Pocket_Owl
Summary: Nick's anger leads to the unleashing of many years of buried feelings.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Series: First Kiss [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788949
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	A Thousand Moments

**Author's Note:**

> For Suzie.
> 
> Please see the end for the prompts I used.

Nick opened his eyes and stared at the expensive paneling and the curved wall. It took him a moment to remember where he was: somewhere between Tokyo and Sydney, laid out on the big master bed. He heard the rumble of the plane, felt the presence of a person nearby. Hadn't they all been in the bed together when they went to sleep?

An arm was draped over his side, a palm flat on his chest. It felt familiar, somehow, calming. He dropped his eyes to look at it; it was Brian's hand.

There was a wedding ring.

He bolted up and pushed the hand away.

"Get off me," he said.

Brian propped himself up on an elbow and looked up at him. "What's your damage?"

"Stay away from me, and keep your hands off me." Nick spat the words.

Brian sat up, and rubbed his eyes. "Uh, you're going be to a little hard to avoid."

Nick tensed and looked away, trying his best to be unfeeling. "Listen, I have to be in a group with you, but I don't have to like it, and I don't have to like you."

Brian reached out to poke Nick in the side, his voice a little tender, "But you always liked me."

Nick grabbed Brian's hand and threw it back at him; it was a mockery of what they used to be.

"No. No!" he turned and yelled, "I didn't _like_ you. God, how can you have been so fucking blind? And to think that I — " It was more than Nick had wanted to say.

"That you what?" Brian's voice was carefully neutral.

Nick sounded like he was a little boy again, scared and vulnerable. "That I once thought you felt the same way."

Their eyes held. Brian's mouth opened, his eyes widened, and his breathing quickened.

"You … ?" It was a question that Brian didn't know how to finish.

He looked Nick up and down, slowly, and in one long breath his face changed, nostrils flaring, his mouth a thin line.

The same word became an accusation. "You!"

Before he knew it, Nick was on his back, Brian straddling his hips, an open hand raised, ready to strike. It never fell; it hung there, like the silence.

Nick felt himself getting hard under the weight of Brian on top of him. He looked away, humiliated, and felt the heat rising up his neck and across his face.

Then, he heard it — a small whimper, almost a moan, the sound of desire breaking through pain.

His eyes snapped back up to Brian's face. His hand was now hovering above Nick's chest; he had closed his eyes, and was licking his lips.

Nick barely knew what was happening. He grabbed the front of Brian's t-shirt, pulling his face to his, stopping before they made contact. Brian's eyes opened, cloudy and dark. Nick felt Brian's own erection pressing into him, as Brian's breaths grew deeper and longer.

It was if there were a thousand moments pressed into that one, as they stared into one another's eyes. It was every moment when they had been this close to kissing, every moment when Nick was certain Brian would say something, every moment when Nick tried to muster the courage to confess what he felt. Nick waited through every moment when their love had almost been.

This time, Brian kissed him and kissed him again. In one breath, Brian was desperate, kissing and licking and sucking with ferocity. Then in the next, he was gentle, loving, every taste of Nick drawn out sensually. It was like a sea-wall broke in Brian and Nick almost drowned as the waters rushed over him.

Nick would not close his eyes, though Brian's face was a blur. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

Gradually, the lust took over, as Brian began to rock down into Nick's hip, the thin fabric of their boxers the only thing between them. He transferred his kisses to Nick's ear, using a finger to turn his head.

Nick's eyes drifted closed. He barely moved. He gripped Brian frantically; he was the link Nick had to life, to himself. The feeling of Brian on top of him was the only thing keeping him afloat.

Brian murmured in Nick's ear between kisses, his voice barely making it through the shock and haze that Nick was in.

"Can't believe … always … let go … love you … "

The words — they woke him up.

He began to jump into the waves, meeting each of Brian's thrusts with one of his own. Brian cried out into his ear, deep and throaty, and Nick felt it down to his bones.

Brian transferred his kisses to Nick's neck and their rhythm became more insistent, their vocalizations louder and longer. Nick shook his head, tried to catch his breath; it was too much, too fast, but he couldn't stop it.

Twenty-thousand feet in the air, Nick felt like he was making love underwater.

Nick needed Brian's kiss again, was dizzy for it. He tugged Brian up, bringing his lips back to him. Brian tucked his hands under Nick's shoulders. They swam in one another, the waves of time crashing over their heads, wanting each other more than air.

Outside the room, a voice got louder, closer to the door of the room, but their senses were so filled with one another, they heard but didn't listen.

A knock, a laugh, and the sound of the door opening jolted them both into fearful consciousness. In one quick movement, Brian encircled Nick with his arms, held him tight against him, and rolled them both off the far edge of the bed. They lay there, hidden, while AJ stammered a brief tour of the room. They tried to calm their breathing, hoping that it wasn't loud enough to be heard.

From his new vantage point on top of him, Nick looked down at Brian's face. His eyes darted about, open wide, and his mouth was pulled thin; he was afraid of being found out. Within Nick, the current changed; a chill went through him.

AJ and the lucky fan left the room, but Brian and Nick stayed where they were, bodies and lips still tingling. They searched for clarity in each other's eyes. Was any chance they had ever had already gone? Was it too late?

Brian reached up to Nick's neck and pulled him down, planting a light and comforting kiss on his lips. When they broke, Nick saw determination and love in his teary eyes. It was too much to feel all at once, and too much to pack away now that they had felt it.

Just then, AJ cracked the door and said, "Get the fuck up and get dressed, you two."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Suzie for the prompts. I used:  
> \- on the plane during the 100 hours B&B promo  
> \- first kiss happens and they almost get caught (I know that sort of is what happened in 'the interview' but maybe an even higher stakes situation, like if it had been a second later they would have been caught type of thing)


End file.
